The Bluest Part of the Sky
by Spegel
Summary: I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I'd like to get atleast twenty reviews total before the next chapter comes up. I'm having bad writer's block and I'd really appreciate feedback and ideas, thanks, luv Spegel
1. A new Arrival

The Bluest part of the sky

What would happen if suddenly there was a female pilot on the Crueset team? How would It affect their relationships and...where did she learn to fly like that?!

I do not own Gundam seed or anything mentioned here except Tamuril Elensar, my OC.

Yzack, Dearka, Athrun, Nicol, and Rae le Crueset stood on the landing dock watching the new transport come in, they were getting a new recruit today.

"_Probably another kiss-up like Zala..." _Thought Yzak bitterly. All five of them looked up at the vacuum sound of the transport door opening, before them stood a neatly dressed young woman, her golden-white hair done up in a bun, soft curls falling about her face and two #2 pencils stuck in her hair like chopsticks, she was clearly not used to the anti gravity and slipped off the platform clutching desperately at the sketches she was holding, several papers fluttered in the air, diagrams of Gundam wiring. Her golden-pink eyes, the color of sunset, looked around frantically pushing a strand of hair behind her ear which instantly fell into place across her face again she tried her best to bow.

Dearka laughed a loud "bark" sound like a dog and was soon doubled over with desperate laughing. Nicol smiled politely wavy green hair falling over his forehead cutely. Athrun returned her bow, as did le Crueset, both looking only slightly frazzled. Yzack just smirked.

"A girl? Is this a joke?" Yzack asked in his usual condescending tone.

"Of course it is Yzack! There's no such thing as a GIRL pilot!" countered Dearka, still having trouble breathing from his recent lapse in gentlemanly attitude.

After their initial shock and the young woman's papers had been gathered, her face was more then a bit red. Partly from embarrassment, partly from well concealed anger at their jokes about her earlier. Le Crueset had been the first to recover.

"Hello ma'dam, I am Rae le Crueset, your new commander, may I introduce the Crueset team, Athrun, Yzack, Dearka, and Nicol." As their names were spoken, each of the boys stepped forward, Dearka somehow managing to control his laughing bits and kissed her hand softly making her red face blush even more crimson and she hesitantly retrieved it from him rubbing it nervously.

"It's uh...it's nice to meet you. I'm Tamuril, Tamuril Elensar, I'm...the new pilot for Crueset. I-I think."

At this news Dearka couldn't help but break out into a new fit of laughing. Athrun elbowed him sharply in the stomach, making Dearka turn his laugh into a sharp cough and giving Athrun a look of pure venom.

"A Pleasure to meet you Tamuril," Nicol said, smiling all the while as fit his nature best.

"I'm sure you're hungry from your journey Miss Tamuril, why don't we stop off at your quarters and uh...drop your things off," Rae le Crueset eyed several floating suitcases for a moment before turning back to the young girl with a hauntingly enchanting smile, "And then we'll retire to dinner."

"T-that...that would be lovely thank you." Tamuril remarked uneasily catching a floating bag by the handle.

_17 minutes later..._

"So Tam, tell me, how often do you eat space food?" Dearka smirked at her wondering what her reaction would be to being called "Tam" ."

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't aware ", Tamuril was cut off by Nicol tapping her shoulder for her to slide over so he could sit beside her on her left, and Yzak was on her right.

"There's no such thing Miss Tamuril, Dearka is trying to make you nervous." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, it felt odd, not being the youngest or oddest or left out, there was someone new now, he was happy about this, and made sure to plan to make her as welcome as possible.

"It's working...", Tamuril muttered under her breath, pushing bits of has around her plate with her fork.

This is the first story I've written so far that I've actually posted! so please, spare nothing in your reviews if I stink you tell me, but please tell me why and how I may improve, I love writing but I'm not very good.

-Tibby


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name

_**A rose by any other name...**_

Confirmation of disclaimer, please see first chapter.

After dinner, le Crueset led Tamuril to her quarters. Unfortunately, because they had not known she was a girl, she would have to stay in Dearka's room, until another suitable room was found. Dearka found this quite humorable.

"Hah ha! Now you se, this'll work out great won't it Ichi-chan" Sincer she had eaten basically nothing at dinner, probably from his comment about space food, as well as nerves, Dearka had taken to calling her little one. Yzak seemed to think this was cause for another smirk. Athrun hung his head at the embarrassment of being associated with such ridiculous comments to say about a lady.

"O-oh my goodness...I-I do not want to uh, intrude sir." Tamuril turned bright red from the thoughts she _assumed _were traveling through Dearka's head right now.

"Nonsense my good lady," Dearka countered readily, "I'm sure there's room for both of us on the bed if we stack ourselves correctly." He gave her a suggestive wink, before his ear was taken ahold of by le Cruset, who gave Tamuril a reassuring smile.

" We will find you a more suitable place tomorrow, tonight, Dearka will stay with Nicol.

And with that, the company of five exited the room, shutting the door for her behind them, their voices could be heard slightly, echoing as if from far off.

"Awww c'mon Crueset, I wasn't reeeaaaallllyyyy going to sleep in the bed with her."

Tamuril sighed, wondering if her acceptance of this position would prove to be a rather, unenjoyable experience. Not that it would have mattered whether or not she had accepted, either way she would have been sent. After changing, and repacking the last day's things, she lay down on the bed gingerly, rather awkward being in a male's bed, even if he wasn't in fact, in there with her. She blushed from her self consciousness, berating herself mentally. 'He's not here, he isn't going to be.' Try as she might, she couldn't get to sleep until rather early in the morning, around two. She knew this because she had been staring at Dearka's digital clock that was setup by his bed-stand. At 6:00 AM, she was awakened by the sound of "Too Sexy", this, apparently, was Dearka's wakeup call.

Tamuril got up, and put on the uniform someone had folded on the table for her, when they had come in was a mystery to her, she was glad she was not one to sleep in underwear, preferring a white tank top and ladies boxers. She figures out how to open the door, and does so, surprised by a crisp-looking Dearka holding a bouquet of white roses at her pushing her back inside the room and giving her a quick hug, squashing the flowers in between them. Tamuril's eyes widened in shock, once she figured out what was going on, she stepped back of course holding both hands straight in front of her.

"W-w-what are you doing in here?!" Were her first words of the morning. Dearka smiled and pushed the rose's into her face.

"For you! For yesterday," Dearka rubbed the back of his head in completely convincing bashfulness, handing her the roses, which, turned out to be fake, and popped confetti up her nose and her open mouth, which had become an O at being given flowers. Tamuril brought her hands to her neck, coughing up the confetti. Dearka stood behind her giving her the Heimlich and she whirled around angrily once she was un-confettied.

"I wasn't choking! And even if I was it's your fault!" Dearka smiled at her mysteriously.

"My deepest apologies, Ichi-chan." It was then that Tamuril noticed he still had his arms around her, and her turning around had made it an...interesting position to be in, which she quickly broke, stepping backwards indignantly and marching out the door, leaving Dearka crumbled in a heap with the flowers, laughing his head off.

Tamuril reported to the general eating area, her hair in the same bun as before, pieces too short for the bun falling around her face in thin strands. Her face was flushed as though blushing, from embarrassment, and from anger. Bits of confetti stuck in her white-gold hair.

"What happened to you?" Yzak asked scornfully as she entered.

"...Flowers...I got flowers." Was her faint reply. Dearka then reappeared behind her in the doorway, flicking pieces of confetti off the back of her head. She angrily hit his hand away. Muttering things about "perverts" under her breath. Athrun sighed from his position on the left of the table.

"What have you done to make her hate us already Dearka?" To which Dearka replied. "Nothing I didn't do anything, the world would be better if we hugged more often." Yzak found this incredibly funny.

"That's right Athrun, why don't you and Dearka have a nice hug to improve the karma in the room." Nicol sighed and rose to help Tamuril get her tray and she sat down beside him, eating a bran muffin with a fork, cutting the muffin up in teensy weensy bites before putting it in her mouth.

"Dearka, please...", Nicol trailed off as le Crueset entered the room.

"Well Miss Tamuril I am happy to see you in your uniform. You look lovely. But...it seems we will be going to battle today. A screen appears on the right side of the room, those sitting there moved to the opposite side of the table, Tamuril ended up between Nicol and Yzak.

"An Earth Alliance Gundam has been spotted at these coordinates." A voice through an intercom tells them, probably someone from the top deck, as the coordinates flash on the screen.

"So team, "le Crueset began, "Let's get ready to rumble. The "team" looked at him as though he had gone mad, "let's get ready to rumble?" what on earth had gotten into him, they wondered.

Nicol took a hold of Tamuril's elbow as she was about to walk over to le Crueset, and lead her toward the door. "You can fly with me today." He said in a kind voice, he wanted to add "But please don't get in the way," but figured he wouldn't want someone to say that to him.

Sorry guys, I'll save the rest for later. It may be awhile until my next chapter because I have to take my computer to be fixed. Thankyou for reading my story, I know it isn't very good, but I'm trying. A nice Gundam Battle is waiting for you in the next chapter, so make sure you read it

- Tibby


	3. A Battle In a Blood Red Sky

_**A battle in a blood red sky**_

((Confirmed disclaimer please refer to first chapter.))

The six people stood on the loading deck, four of them staring in wonder at a new, entirely black Gundam before them.

"H-how..." Tamuril began, stammering, staring at her Gundam, it was smaller then the other Gundams, but the purpose for that will be seen later.

"It was delivered last night, so, you'll be flying today, like a test, let's see just how well you fly." Le Crueset said."T-this is wonderful! Thank you sir!" Tamuril ran over and gave Le Crueset a hug, then seeming to pop some mental bubble she was absorbed in, jumps back, blushing and rubbing her stomach self consciously. If le Crueset was not wearing a mask, he would have been blushing, he was infact...you simply couldn't see it --

"Eh-heh...erm, yes, of course Miss Elensar." Smiling, Tamuril eagerly climbed up the stairs and entered her Gundam, sitting comfortably in the cushioned seat that fit her body perfectly. The boys had stood there dumb-struck after yet another hug incident, wondering who would hug or be hugged next, before climbing into their own Gundams. One by one, they were cleared for launch and exited the launch bay.

Communication usually filled these battles, but all anyone could hear from the Yamiichi Gundam, Tamuril's Gundam, was low, soft, piano music. The Strike was the first of course, to appear inside the range of coordinates. Kira radioed to the ZAFT Gundams.

"One of your pilots attacked the Archangel while negotiations were happening! What is the meaning of this?!" All the pilots were shocked, as well as the people listening on the ZAFT ship.

"Yeah right, and when exactly do you suppose we would have done that, while docked?!" Yzak yelled at Kira furiously," Did you ever assume that maybe it wasn't from our ship?!"

"W-well...no, But you're the only ship in the ar-boom" . At that moment, the Strike was hidden by an immense cloud of billowing smoke surrounding the Gundam, apparently from a slash. Suddenly, they saw what appeared a wraithlike shadow emerge from behind the Shrike to attack again, it was the Yamiichi.

Everyone except Kira, who was preoccupied with trying to somehow reroute power, stared in wonder at the slight Gundam. When had it gotten there? They realized now, that the eerie music seemed to float all around them in space, therefore the movements of the Gundam itself, unless being closely tracked, could go unnoticed, because of its small size and advanced speed. Yzak laughed a harsh bark and quickly began firing at the shrike, but was surprised when the Yamiichi began taking his shots, suddenly they could hear sounds fomr inside the Gundam, the sounds of Tamuril body being thrown against the back of the seat with each shot. The surrounding music clicked off.

"Uhh...w-wait Yzak. Whoever attacked the Archangel could be a threat to us." Yzak stopped his firing, realizing from her faint moan that she was serious about protecting that stupid earth pilot Kira. "Alright then, earth pilot, go ahead. You have, three minutes. Even if I have to knock the girl out she can't stop me from getting to you. All the pilots heard from the shrike was a sputter at the word girl, and suddenly he was speeding off into the distance. "Wait, no one follow him. He only came toward our ship because he thought we had attacked theirs...Negotiations are in place, we shouldn't interfere."

Suddenly, the Shrike reappeared, directly in front of Yzak's Gundam, and the lazer sword sliced directly into the cockpit. Yzak began screaming, writhing in his seat-belt harness."AHHHHH! IT BURNS, BURNS! AHH!" (( I understand this is not what happened in the series, I apologize if this upsets anyone, I did not actually see the episode where Yzak's eye was hurt so I am not sure what happened, and cannot accurately portray it in the story )) Yet again, the Shrike sped off and docked in the Archangel.

The other three Gundams began dragging their comrades back to the ship. Yzak could not pilot his, and Tamuril's appeared to have been shutdown automatically by Yzak's shots. The sword had damaged communication to Yzak's Gundam but even in space they could hear his faint cries from the pain in his eye.

Once they reach the ship, medics come and remove Yzak from his Gundam, his screams echoing all around the loading dock. Athrun helped Tamuril out of Yamiichi, and l;et her lean on his shoulder to help her out. She could walk, she was just very dizzy. Some sort of gas had come loose in her cockpit and had gradually soaked into the oxygen, not enough to really hurt her, but enough to make her half conscious.

Had she known of this, she would have been very embarrassed, but as it was, she though it very comfortable to rest her head on Athrun's shoulder. As they made their way down the hallway, Athrun kept his arm around her waist so she didn't float away from him in the anti gravitational atmosphere. When they reached the hospital wing, Tamuril had begun to sleep, her breath moving soft pieces of Athrun's hair across his face, making him blush. (Can anyone tell I'm an Athrun lover XD ) He placed her gently in an empty hospital bed, trusting someone would eventually get to her, Yzak had been forcefully tied down to his bed to prevent him further damaging his eye, which was now bandaged, and the anesthetic administered had made him drift into an uneasy sleep alongside Tamuril (Adjoining hospital beds)

- Thank you for reading! I know it isn't that good, I really am trying, I hope this one seems longer then the others I tried my best. For those of you who are reading, thank you for waiting so long for this chapter, I am very very bad at writing fights I'm afraid, and yes, the Shrike's disappearing act trick will be explained in a later chapter.

-Tibby


	4. Ode to Morphine Gahcouldn't think of any...

**Ode to Morphine**

Yes, I couldn't think of any better title, there is actually no morphine in the chapter at all. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I'm not sure what's gotten into me. Bah, three chapters and only three reviews? CUT ME SOME SLACK TT TT TT TT TT...please?

Tamuril woke up with an incredible headache the next day, turning around to examine where she was and how...HOW DID SHE END UP IN STRANGE CLOTHING! Tamuril shot up, looking around frantically, clutching the hospital sheet to her chest. Her gaze settles on Yzak, who is lying on his back, one hand across his chest near his eye, the other at his side, staring at her silently. "U-um...your uhm...your eye, how is it?" Tamuril stops thrashing, but continues to clutch the sheet to her, feeling odd in the stale hospital clothes, and not wanting to lay back down. "It hurts..." Yzak breathed quietly, his voice lower then a whisper, it was then that Tamuril realized just why his eye was hurt...because she had stopped him from attacking Kira.

"Oh Yzak...I'm so sorry..." Tamuril red/pink eyes filled with tears, looking away from Yzak's cold, emotionless gaze. "You should be! This is all your fault!" Yzak's own eyes filled with angry tears, he turned around to face the wall, and Tamuril could feel the anger radiating from him. Tamuril reached out to him, jumping from her bed and laying her small hand on his shoulder. Yzak flipped himself around grabbing her wrist roughly. "GET OUT!" He yelled, slamming her arm into the wall. Tamuril gasped, holding her throbbing wrist with her free hand, squeezing her eyes shut as unbidden tears escaped from the pain, it was probably sprained.

Dearka walked in, looking at Yzak's back with a quirky smile before spying Tamuril, his expression quickly turned into a frown. He strode over to her, putting one hand on her shoulder, the other grasping her arm at the elbow gently. "Yzak...what did you do to her." Yzak only grunted at Dearka's whisper. Tamuril's small body began to shake form the pain, though not a whimper escaped her,

"Yzak...when the captain finds out..." "N-no...I don't want him to..." Tamuril spoke up, interrupting Dearka suddenly. Her voice was shaky and her body still trembled. "But Tammy..." Dearka said, calling her by a new nickname. "No...I'll be fine..." Tamuril pulled slowly from Dearka's grasp, traveling over to the bed to collect her uniform, having difficulty still holding her wrist with her good hand. Dearka shook his head at Yzak's silent back and hurried out the door after Tamuril.

Tam...wait...Athrun's pretty good with healing things...I'll have him come and fix it up for you alright?" "That's very kind of you Dearka...thank you." Dearka nods, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Tamuril steps into her room quietly, sitting down on the new cot that had been supplied to her over her stay in the hospital, as alerted to her by a note. She looked around. No windows...smelled of cleaning supplies, faintly lemony. Clean...neat...white...It would do, she decided.

Dearka slipped out into the hallway, hauling Athrun back inside the room a few minutes later. "Hey, wha-" Athrun started before catching sight of Tamuril's wrist, which had begun to swell. Immediately, Athrun knelt down next to her on the floor by the bed she was sitting on. "What happened? Is this from...?" "No...I-uh slipped...on my way...to the room." Tamuril whispered to him, cradling her injured wrist close. Athrun moved to bring it away from her slim stomach tenderly, careful not to touch any of the swelled area. He noticed a slim cut running down the length of it too (From Yzak's nails.) He knew this didn't come from a fall, but decided not to say anything, he just nodded. "Yes...A light sprain...I can fix it up for you...if you'd like..." He wondered why Dearka hadn't taken her straight back to the hospital wing..."Dearka, please get me a mild antiseptic and some warm water, a washcloth, and some clean bandages. Oh, and something for a splint as well please." Dearka nodded cheerfully, and went outside the room to accomplish his "errands".

Athrun prepared to get to work on the wrist; he held it to him, turning it slowly and prodding it gently with his long, graceful fingers, checking for broken bones or nerve lines. "I think all it did was twist...it should be alright after a few days...I'm surprised nothing was broken...normally falling is a pressure injury...not an injury like this." He looked up at her expectantly. "I twisted as I fell..." She whispered, silent tears running down her face. Athrun assumed they were from the pain. Some of them were, others..."So...how is Yzak?" Athrun asked, carefully turning the conversation to where he thought would supply the most answers. You couldn't miss the sharp inhale of breath form Tamuril, though Athrun continued his medical examination as though he had never heard it. "Yzak is upset at me..." Athrun nodded, putting a hand on her smooth bare knee, Tamuril was still wearing the knee length gown she had been supplied in the hospital (no open back), though she couldn't seem to remember putting it on. She flinched lightly at his touch, but relaxed gradually. They were both startled when Nicol stumbled into the room, holding the asked for supplies out to Athrun.

"Hey, I was on my way to visit Yzak when Dearka asked me to bring these to you." Nicol set the supplies on Tamuril's new bed, exciting the room as quickly as he'd come. "I got to go...sorry, the captain said he wanted to talk to me about getting a piano on the ship." Nicol smiled happily and left the room. "Wow...does he play?" Tamuril asked in a small voice. "Play? No...not Nicol...he makes...he lives. Oh you should hear, the music seems to come alive and it's-." Athrun stopped, looking at Tamuril embarrassed, small pink circles forming on his pale cheeks. Tamuril nodded quietly, as Athrun began to clean the cut on her wrist. She hissed, biting her bottom lip as the warm water touched the sensitive area. He quickly applied some ointment, and pressed a hard wood-like flat bar onto Tamuril's open palm, that stretched up until about an inch from the end of her wrist bone. Tamuril bit down on her lip harder, concentrating on Athrun's hair, it swung so beautifully as he moved, she thought to herself as a trickle of blood began to form on her lip, which she brushed away with her free hand and stopped biting down. Athrun wound the bandages gently around her hand, unaware of her watching him, or of her wincing. Once finished, he held onto her hand for awhile, looking at it intently. "Your fingers are so...tiny." He finally said, looking up at her. Tamuril offered him a weak smile, and held her good hand out to him. Athrun held his up to hers, pressing their palms together. He curled the tops of his fingers over hers, almost an inch. Athrun smiled, "Very tiny indeed." He got up, resting his hands on his knees for a moment, waiting for the blood to return to them, and gave Tamuril a wave. "I'll see you at dinner." Tamuril nodded, "Thank you for helping me, it's very kind of you..." "It was nothing, Athrun replied, stepping out the doorway and closing the door behind him with a wave.

Ooh...and Yzak reacts Violently...hmm...I wonder what this could mean for Yzak and Tamuril's relationship in the future...Sorry for the late chapter everyone, I've been really busy with schoolwork. Thank you for all the reviews you sent me, I really enjoy reading them anyone who reads this, please do review, it's so nice to hear what people think of your stories. Official and sincerest apologies for this mistake made in earlier chapters. Kira's Gundam is the Strike, not the Shrike...eh, so sorry -- '

-Most eloquently, Tibby


	5. A Well Meaning Gesture, Showdown at the ...

**A Well Meaning Gesture, Showdown at the White Room**

Bah, not in my house. Too many cats - -

I do not in any way claim to be associated with the creation of the Gundam Seed series, characters, or animation designs. In fact, I DISCLAIM it! Ha ha..get it…disclaim…it's a disclaimer…bows out with what little dignity she has left

After a good nights rest in her newly acquired bedroom, Tamuril felt ready to face Yzak again, she knew she couldn't avoid him forever. She rubbed her hand across her eyes, giving a sharp yelp when she realized she had used the one in a splint. She rubbed it idly trying to soothe it, but decided it would go away better on its own. Looking down at herself, alternating glances between the hospital gown and her wrist, she decided she would simply throw on a pair of jeans and a sweater to avoid having to pull anything over her head. As she lay on her bed, wriggling into jeans with one hand to pull and fasten with, she went over a plan of action in her head. I'm sorry simply wasn't going to cut it with him. As long as her ship was immobilized as it was, she decided that she should be the one to care for Yzak. Doubtless, she knew nothing of how exactly to make it better, but every good pilot knew first aid, bandaging, cleaning, feeding another injured person, of course this was possible. She had smaller hands then the medical staff, and this way they could pertain to more pressing problems around the ward. Slipping a lightly loose black cable-net sweater over her slim shoulders and shook her hair free of its bun, braiding it with many a wince as she exercised her paining hand. With a determined chin she stepped out of her room/closet and made her way down to the hospital section of the ship, having to float backward at some instances to keep a hold on the guide bar. During one of these trips, she felt a hand about her waist which whipped her around and began waltzing around with her in the air. Looking up, a light scowl pierced her already harried features. 'Ah, of course, the inevitable run-in with Dearka,' was the first thought that came to mind. He frowned, giving her a half mock, half serious look. "Not happy to see me, Little Princess?" At once, her harsh expression softened. "No Dearka, it isn't that at all." "Then what, you silly little ballerina you?" 'Ballerina? What on- Oh…the dancing.' "I was on my way to see Yzak…" At once, the blonde haired boys expression brightened. "Aha, a trip to Mr. Grumpy-pants! I will, of course, have to accompany you to make sure he doesn't do anything lascivious to you, my dearest young lady." With a wink, he cheerfully took her free hand and began skipping down along the corridor, looking amazingly silly, as each skip took him ¼ the way down the hall, pulling her along awkwardly. As they entered the hospital wing, Dearka drew a dramatic hand across her tanned forehead, wrinkles springing from nowhere with play-acted despair.

"Oh, Yzak, my fallen comrade-at-arms, I have brought with me a fair maiden, to ease your sorrows." Yzak merely stared at the wall, his huddled, but dignified back ignoring them in every way. A stately Athrun chose this moment to appear in the doorway, framed on one side by the image of a frazzled Nicol, wringing his hands, hair plastered to his forehead, sweating with obvious anxiety. "Dearka, you're wanted in the Docking Bay, something about a piano being stuck in a doorway…" Athrun winked at Tamuril, his nonchalance a complete act. Although he did not wish for the piano to be damaged, or to be blocking the hallway as it was now, he found the entire ordeal rather humorous. Off the there went, Nicol shouting about how it wasn't just stuck, but wedged firmly between the Docking Bay and the hallway that led to the dining room. Tamuril was left alone, staring at the forlorn shape of Yzak. She knew the anger and resentment she would face, but was prepared to stand her ground. While in the middle of drawing up a chair, she changed her mind. Chairs could be thrown. Yzak's restraints had been removed after a night on painkillers and some light tranquilizers. Tamuril took a seat on the edge of Yzak's hospital bed, about halfway down his body.

"The repairs on your Gundam are going well…" She said, hoping to entice him into some sort of conversation through something she hoped they were both passionate about. It seemed a likely middle ground. "Why exactly should I care, being holed up as I am here." He said softly, despair and menace only thinly veiled in his voice. There, he had her caught. Making sure that the door was tightly shut, and locked, she began to cry. Yesterday, she had made a very conscious effort to hide the sound of her distress. Now, she did not make any such move. She wanted him to see how she felt about this, that her feelings were genuine, her deep regret sincere. Yzak turned around and stared at her coldly, watching hot tears spill own her face until she covered it with her hands, drips coming through the crack between her two middle fingers to land on his sheets. After a long period of this, she sniffed and wiped her face with one of her sleeves. "If you are done…could you get me a glass of water," he stated, rather than asked her, staring blandly at the ceiling. She nodded and quickly did so, remembering not to add ice so they would fall on him when he tilted the glass. "Can you sit up, Yzak?" she asked softly, wondering if this was a sore spot for conversation. It was, "No…" She simply nodded, swallowing a gulp and taking the glass over to him, pulling up a chair this time after setting the glass on the tray beside his bed. He looked over at her, not questioning her change in seating arrangements, and narrowed his eye with disgust. "If I try and drink a glass that full, it will surely soak me. Half full or less." Quickly she got up and dumped half of it, wiping up the few drops that escaped down the side of the glass and brought it back to him, holding it out for him to take, which he did. She watched awkwardly as he finished his glass, taking his time with it so as not to spill, or perhaps he just really wasn't that thirsty.

"Why are you still here?" He asked curtly, handing her the glass to put it back on his little table, which he couldn't reach at his angle. She shifted nervously in her seat, the glass clinking as her shaking hand placed it on the metal tray. "Because I want to help you get better again. My Gundam is damaged, like yours, and will require new parts. These will take a while to arrive, so…I want to become your nurse. I-I'll always be at your beck and call, anything you want to make you feel better. I understand all this is my fault, and I am prepared to do my part to try and make it right, although I understand if you don't want me to…" "You will not tend to me, go away." Instead of slouching out dejected, as he had assume she would do, Tamuril stood up, prepared for confrontation with her hands balled into fists, biting down on a small yelp from the pain in her hand she relaxed her grip. "I will be your nurse, and you will get better. There is nothing else I can do for you, so I will do this." Yzak didn't reply to this, instead he said. "Go away, I'm tired." So she did, after a reverent bow which she had to almost force herself to complete. Not completely dissatisfied with the results, as he had not actually given her an order not to go anywhere near him, she set off on a course to the mess hall, giving a curious glance to a huddled group of muttering people staring at a strange-angled grand piano blocking off one of the less used corridors. Tossing her braid over her shoulder, she prepared for the onslaught of dinner with "the boys".

So long since my last update! Please forgive this lowly one TT

Tibby


End file.
